whitefallfandomcom-20200213-history
Delesi
Delesi Dell-ee-see is a character of Whitefall, and Atarith's wife. She is the mother of Lykseth, Sirla, Ashkil and Kaily, and the adoptive mother of Echon. Background Delesi was born and raised in Llortach as a Rankel. She grew up close to the Aaerier, and she learned from young age how to act and properly behave. While her father was off taking part of the Purge, Delesi traveled along as a healer and taking care of fatal injuries even from a young age. During this time, she met Atarith and fell in love with him, and their parents arranged a marriage to join the Families. She worked for a few years together with her husband and father during the Purge, and when the previous leader of Highmere retired she and Atarith took over as it's new leaders, and Atarith was still taking part of the Purge while she independently led the city. Shortly after she became pregnant with Lykseth and she started a family with Atarith and she still loves him very much despite his mistake. When Atarith's powers stopped working she first questioned him, but after talking with him she understood what had happened and she trusted his judgement to not try and fix the problem. When Atarith moved back to Highmere with her, they had their last daughter Kaily and raised her together isolated from the cruelity and the purge that went on outside the city walls. Personality Delesi is a fierce and loyal woman. She is calm and have a good understanding of the world around her, which she got at a young age. She's strongly protective over her children and will scold them for behaving recklessly, but she puts her faith in them when the situation is dire. She's independent and she doesn't need her husband Atarith by her side to be a leader and do what's necessary. She will do anything to protect her family. Appearance Human Form Delesi is a firm and slender woman close to the age of 50. She has long brown and curly hair with light brown tips. She wears a half tunic rimmed with fur at the end, and her shoulders are open. She has a white shirt beneath with a brown belt, and she has brown pants and white boots. She has long white gloves on both her arms from the mid-shoulder down to the base of the fingers. Her eyes are bright blue. Wolf Form Delesi has a sleek and agile wolf form. She has a brown main pelt with light chest-nut beige underside from her face, throat, belly and underside of tail. She has legs in the same color but with brown marking on top, making it almost seem like she's wearing arm braces on all her legs. She has white ear tips, dots over the eyes, marking under the eye, as well as a white marking on her throat and back and underside of tail. On all her paws she has white toes. Her fur is short and silky, and her eyes are bright blue. Special Abilities Healing Delesi is most known for her unique healing abilities as she uses elements in a way no other has used before. More about this spell is unknown, but she also is known for an aggressive type of spell as well. Quotes To be added Trivia * Delesi's wolf form is designed by AzureHowlShilach, while her human form is designed by Shiranukii.